


A Valentines Day fic

by WillowDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky get dumped, Cute, M/M, Not a series, Stevie being sly, Valentines day!, not sorry, one time thing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDemon/pseuds/WillowDemon
Summary: Just a cute fic, doesn't need a summary, sorry.





	A Valentines Day fic

It was like any other day, a winter day. A day which was a little special, too many hearts of single, and lonely people. Valentine's day, where people would try and steal someone's heart. Most were pressured into the relationship, that ended in a weeks time. Other, if they were lucky would stay in the relationship for years, maybe getting married. A day of which single people were devastated about, or excited for. 

This is where we find our lonely person, James Buchanan Barnes. He had thought he would at least have a date by now, but they had canceled it to spend time with their family. James could understand, really he could but he just got the call.

He couldn't have told me before now?! It's the day of the date and he canceled, who does that?!

He couldn't believe this, he couldn't go now, not without someone, anyone. He could bring Sam- no. Ew, hell no. He could ask Nat. No, she would kick his ass. Great, no one, left alone for Valentine's. 

He stood up from the small corner of a coffee shop, he had to go and tell the restaurant to cancel his time. He threw away his cold, stale coffee, into the shops' trash can. He had forgotten his bag at his seat, as he murmured a few cusses' He looked at his table, spotless, but with a bag of candy on top of his stuff. He moved to look around, confused by this random bag. It was the candy-gram hearts, ones they only make during this season. He titled his head, as he put it back down. He groaned, he may as well eat some.

 

He sat back down in the vintage looking seat, he rubbed his temples. What was today, could he get one break. He started to stuff the gift into his mouth, he smiled to himself. James loved these little things, he started to inspect the little messages on them. His right eyebrow went up with the surprise following, they had messages on them. Not the ' I love you' and sappy stuff. They read with messages, and it shocked him. 

He read the message on the tiny blue heart, it read: " Come meet me at the cashier." He nodded softly, putting the bag into his bookbag. He put it onto his shoulder and went up to the counter, looking around the area. 

"Sir, are you looking for someone?"

"No- maybe...?"

James looked up at the other, he bit his lip. Gosh, he was good looking, he pinched himself. He couldn't be thinking like that, but the blonde just smiled at him. 

"Anyway, I can help?"

"Yeah... Uh... I got a note to come up here... "

" A note?"

James blushed softly, as he nodded. He looked down at the ground, as he showed him the little heart, with the note. The cashier smiled at this, nodding his head. 

"I put those there, you're always here, so I wanted to give you something."

"You? Oh, well thank you,...?"

The cashier picked up on this, smiling so softly. He flashed him the name tag. Steve Rogers.

"Oh thank you, Steve. This was kind."

"Anytime."


End file.
